


Come To Me

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let go of the familiar.





	Come To Me

"Separate beds. How long has it been, Face?"

"Not a clue. Seems like months," he ventured, though in reality it had been weeks. Face held his kit to his chest, only the briefest of thoughts crossing his mind of he and Hannibal camping together in the inhospitable Iraqi landscape. "Which one do you want?"

"Doesn't make a difference to me. I'm just going to relish sleeping on a mattress."

Face dropped his kit on the bed closest to the door and closest to where he stood. Hannibal did likewise with the other.

"I'm going to take a shower," Hannibal announced digging through his kit.

Face would have sworn the man had been in the shower forty-five minutes, though he couldn't blame him for luxuriating. When he eventually exited, his hair was damp and he had a towel wrapped around his hips. They said nothing, only smiling companionably as Face made his way to the bath to take a shower of his own.

On his exit he was bare chested and wore sleep pants. Hannibal was wearing his boxer briefs under the covers of his bed. He had to chuckle to himself. Only Face would have civilian sleepwear available at a moment's notice. And it was a moment's notice having been pulled from the desert and ending up in this room overnight. The Hummer they had been traveling in gasped a final breath and died on the side of the road outside this charming little town. In the morning they would have transport back to their FOB.

The Colonel had been ready to blow when informed via his radio headset he, Face and the two Corporals who had collected them were to remain with the vehicle until another transport and mechanic arrived in approximately four hours. Hannibal interrupted the hapless messenger on the other end telling him they were just on the outskirts of a town and would push the vehicle to a more appropriate parking area. The four would then find overnight accommodations. He made it clear no one had better show up looking for them prior to 0800 hours. Ever the XO, Face was on it before Hannibal had completed his communiqué.

The two younger men were impressed as hell when Face returned to escort them to a wayfarer hostel. In the middle of a coin toss to determine which of the Corporals would take the first shift guarding the Hummer, Hannibal caught the coin and told them he wasn't leaving anyone alone outside with the hateful piece of equipment.

Hannibal was ready to flop onto one of the cots in the dorm-like setting when Face said the two of them would be in another room. Hannibal was weary. He honestly didn't care where they lay their heads. It seemed to him they had been in the desert for years not weeks and any one of these cots would be welcomed. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate having his LT to spoon with during the cold nights in sleeping bags, but the ground was hard and unforgiving on his back and shoulders.

Face took hold of his sleeve and pulled him out the door, down the dark hall. Nothing could have surprised him more that night than Face opening the door to a room that could have been lifted straight out of a shabby chic Holiday Inn. Two double beds, a table with two mismatched chairs, and a private bathroom. Beside him Face was beaming happily.

Face folded back the bedspread and flipped the sheet and blanket of his bed aside to climb in, his back to Hannibal.

It was an hour later the younger man rolled for the umpteenth time landing on his back, covers to his waist, chest exposed to the night.

"Can't sleep?" rumbled from the other bed.

Face startled. "Jeeezus Hannibal. Thought you were sleeping."

"It feels foreign."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He rolled to his back now as well. "I feel exposed."

"In a hotel room?"

Hannibal covered his eyes with a large hand, "Yeah in a hotel room. What's your excuse? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Same thing, just didn't know how to say it."

It was Hannibal's turn to startle. The voice was closer than it should have been. Moving his hand and opening his eyes he found himself looking up to his LT now standing beside his bed. Standing clutching one hand in the other showing a barely visible shiver in the all but absent light. 

Hannibal lifted the covers of his bed. "Come to me." He lay in the middle yet didn't move to give the younger man more room. Face crawled in beside.

As Hannibal draped the sheet and blanket over his second he asked, "Enough room, Kid?"

Face turned to his side, one hand settled on Hannibal's chest, fingering the chain that held his dog tags, "Plenty. You?"

"Perfect," he was told as the arm under his neck took a more active roll, pulling him in close.

Face took in a deep breath, sighing it out across Hannibal's chest now his head lay in the divot where the Colonel's shoulder met his chest.

Like a cough in church, Hannibal too took in a breath. Releasing it, Face's hair fluttered has he turned his head to place a kiss to the crown of his young man's head. "Good night, Temp."

Face's breath hitched, but he didn't hold the tension. It rolled off him. Hannibal never called him by his given name. He had to admit he liked it.

"Goodnight, John." Was it possible he felt a smile spread across the lips still pressed to his hair? Being snugged in just that much closer answered the question. It wasn't long before Face felt the urge to again roll, landing with his back to Hannibal. John's only response was to lift his arm until the younger man was again settled. 

With Face quiet and comfortable, Hannibal slotted himself up along the LT's back, pulling him in tighter as Face's knees folded just that much more to extend the contact down the length of their limbs. They each closed their eyes, content in memories of their time in the desert. A familiar feeling of safety in the other's arms blooming through both as they drifted into the night.


End file.
